totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hero of My Destiny
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama College Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ? --mtdm doz knot no 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? -TDITyler102 Considering buying myself a life on Fred's List 01:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I Din't undo your edit. TT66 TT, I think Zobe wants you to do something, just never gets the time. So I'll tell you. Go to page , and make Samtastic450, Dakotacoons, Sprinklemist, TheZobe, and TotalDramaAddict all administrators. Make Mr. Totaldramaman, Gabe12, Comicstrip2000, and Tdifan24 all rollbacks, and make TheZobe a bureaucrat. kthxbye --mtdm doz knot no 13:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) O.O You did! How did I not notice? XD Yay, I'm a RB! --mtdm doz knot no 13:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Delete one... We need to delete one, either Chapters or List of TDC eps because they're the same thing as an admin you should know that so delete one or the other because they're the same page!! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 13:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I`m at the IRC Tdifan24 o.o --mtdm doz knot no 00:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Um... I can't. --mtdm doz knot no 01:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi TT. I`m upset right now :( Did the admins agree to make me a regular user or not and why Hey T6, did you strip me of admin powers cause I dont have them and im and admin, so if you did can I have them back or can re-store them if it wasnt you cause for some reason I dont have them anymore! -- 13:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ? --mtdm doz knot no 17:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) very nice Hannahfhgfghrg Hey Just Wondering A Few Things.... Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Can I Be An Admin Please? If Not Who Can I Contact To Become One? I Want To Keep This Wiki Up And Running Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Program If Its Not To Hard, I Am Making A Wiki Like This To, Total Drama Friends, And Was Wondering What Did You Use To Make Some Of Theese People. Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Borrow Can I Borrow Some Of Your People Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Crissie = Emily *Mody = Matthew *Tamar = Kylee Support Can Your Wiki Support My Wiki Like SIster Wikis? Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Tamar 4 The Win! Tamar 4 The Win! Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank You So Much! Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 02:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) www.totaldramafriends.wikia.com